Test
by Brenia
Summary: cvbbncvb


Ziewnąłem potężnie i otworzyłem powoli oczy. Rozglądnąłem się po pokoju chcąc choć trochę przedłużyć chwile leżenia w łóżku. _Jednak kiedyś trzeba będzie wstać. Lepiej teraz póki jeszcze mi się chce._ –pomyślałem i usiadłem na łóżku. Popatrzyłem na własne nogi nie mając ochoty działać dalej. Dopiero po chwili zebrałem się w sobie. Wziąłem ubrania, ręczniki i powlokłem się do łazienki, starając się nikogo przy tym nie obudzić. Byłem jednym z Piratów Silnej Woli choć dołączenie do nich było czystym przypadkiem. Uważaliśmy się za dobrych piratów. Nie w sensie nieuchwytności i efektowności lecz dzięki moralnym czynom… większości załogi. Nasz statek nazywał się Wędrująca Melodia. Sam potrafiłbym wymyślić tuzin lepszych nazw ale nie narzekałem. Dawał nam cień, ochronę przed słońcem, wszystko o co można było prosić. Nie był za duży ale jak to mówią: Ciasny ale własny.

Szybko przeszedłem wyłożonym drewnem korytarzem i ostrożnie zamknąłem drzwi od łazienki. Rzuciłem wszystko na szafkę i podszedłem do podszedłem do wanny. Odkręciłem kurki by ciepła woda powoli się nalewała. Nigdy nie lubiłem lodowatych kąpieli, za to bąbelki i parująca woda jak najbardziej mi odpowiadały. W między czasie umyłem twarz, by wygonić z oczu resztki snu. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko spoglądając na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Lekka szczecina na szczęce, niebieskie oczy. _Całkiem normalna twarz. Nie ma się do czego przyczepić._ Parsknąłem śmiechem i przejechałem palcami po włosach. Były białe jak mleko, z przodu krótsze, z tyłu długie. Zobaczyłem unoszący się obłoczek pary nad wanną, wiec rozebrałem się do naga i wszedłem do wody. Była odrobinę za ciepła ale i tak było bardzo przyjemnie. Dla zabawy zacząłem strzelać wodą na kafelki. Zjadłem owoc Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, dzięki któremu mogłem wszystko odbijać za pomocą dłoni. Westchnąłem błogo i zabrałem się za mycie. Chwyciłem w ręce mydło i zacząłem myć włosy. Przypomniała mi się piosenka, którą śpiewała nasza kucharka. _Jak ona brzmiała? Chyba…. __**Mydło krew szybko zmyje. Nawet gdy rozetniesz szyje…**__ Chyba jakoś tak to szło._ Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami i dokończyłem kąpiel.

Po wyjściu szybko się wytarłem. Włoski na moich rękach i plecach zjeżyły się. Zaplotłem włosy w kucyk. Podejrzewałem, że te dzień również będzie upalny. Ubrałem jak zawsze. Biała koszula, czarne spodnie, wysokie buty. Skórzaną kurtkę, którą zwykle nosze zostawiłem w sypialni. Luźno owinąłem wokół szyi długi, czerwony szalik, który był dla mnie ważną pamiątką. Założyłem też skórzany ochraniacz, do którego przeczepione były moje ostrza na łańcuchu. To właśnie one były moją bronią. Posprzątałem po sobie i wyszedłem na śniadanie, rozmyślając jak pożytecznie spędzić ten dzień.

Ostrożnie wyjrzałem za reling i podrapałem się po głowie. Płynęliśmy z wiatrem przez co osiągnęliśmy satysfakcjonującą mnie prędkość. Wszystko wyglądało na to, że do kolejnej wyspy dopłyniemy niebawem. Nie pomyliłem się, było ciepło. _I bardzo dobrze. Po tej zimowej wyspie mam dosyć śniegu, błota i zimna. To był jakiś koszmar. -_pomyślałem ponuro. Nasza ostatnia przygoda nie należała do najbardziej udanych. Straciliśmy dwóch załogantów i masę nerwów. _Na dodatek ten cały Ed. Szkoda chłopaka. Chociaż w sumie to nasza wina. Dziwne tylko, że wcale mi nie jest przykro._  
Rozmyślałem, delektując się ciepłem słoneczka gdy ktoś z całej siły klepnął mnie w plecy z taką siłą, że prawie poleciałem do wody.  
**- Jak tam Rainer? Chcesz dać nurka do morza? Wiesz, byłoby to niewskazane ale nie będę Cię powstrzymywał.** -powiedział pogodnym tonem.

Obróciłem się wściekły gotowy stłuc natręta na kwaśnie jabłko. Przede mną stał Hanzo D. Aikamura. Hanzo to nasz okrętowy lekarz. Wysoki, średnio zbudowany mężczyzna. To co rzucało się w oczy, to jego blond włosy i przyjazna twarz. Zawsze spodziewałem się, że piraci to banda bezwzględnych typków o zakazanych mordach. Tak myślałem, dopóki nie zostałem jednym z nich. Tego dnia nasz lekarz miał na sobie hawajskie spodenki i białą bluzkę na ramiączkach. otarł pot z czoła i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. Ja tylko mruknąłem coś niewyraźnie, mając nadzieję, że się odczepi. Niestety mężczyzna postanowił dalej przeszkadzać mi w odpoczynku.  
**- Myślisz, że gdzieś tam, w tych bezkresnych odmętach oceanu, pływa spokojnie Ed?** -lekarz zatoczył półokrąg ręką dodając lekkiej dramaturgii do swojej wypowiedzi**- Ja myślę, że on jest cały czas z nami. W końcu dzień po tym jak zniknął był gulasz. Ze świeżego mięsa. A przecież go nie mieliśmy wcześniej...  
**Poczułem jak robi mi się niedobrze. Ed był to człowiek, którego spotkaliśmy na ostatniej wyspie. Zgodziliśmy się zabrać go do następnego portu._ Od początku ten człowiek mi się nie podobał. Był taki… dziwny. Bardzo chciał znaleźć sobie przyjaciela na tym statku. Trochę mnie to irytowało ale na szczęście upatrzył sobie inną osobę. I chyba to go zgubiło. _

Mężczyzna naprzykrzał się naszej kucharce, Brenie. Cały czas zawracał jej głowę drobnostkami i trzymał się stanowczo za blisko jej. A ona tego nie lubiła. _Generalnie Brena mało co lubi. Szczególnie nie lubi jak ktoś próbuje nawiązać z nią jakąś w miarę ludzką relacje._

**- Wiem że Brena nie jest do końca zdrowa psychicznie ale nie podałaby nam człowieka na obiad. To przecież chore... **–powiedziałem niepewnie. Hanzo tylko uśmiechnął się do mnie z politowaniem.

**- To jest Brena. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. Ale jakby na to nie patrzeć…** -mężczyzna nie dokończył, bo spod pokładu dobiegł krzyk, wzywający wszystkich do jadalni- **Chodź, Nathaniel nas woła.**

- Panie, Panowie… Jestem niezmiernie rad, że mogę przekazać cudowną nowinę. Jutro dopływamy do kolejnej wyspy. Gdy latałem jak ptaszek pośród chmurek widziałem jej zarys. –

powiedział z lekkim uśmieszkiem Nathaniel Flinn

Wokół rozległy się głosy zadowolenia. Siedziałem na krześle wpatrując się w kapitana. Był to wysoki, młody mężczyzna. Ma intensywnie zielone oczy, na które zachodzą kruczoczarne włosy. Ubrany był w swój czarny płaszcz, białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Nathaniel bawił się swoim warkoczem, który zaczynał się tuż za prawym uchem, a kończył na piersi. _Nawet nie wiedziałem kiedy poleciał._ –pomyślałem. Nasz kapitan zjadł owoc Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, który pozwalał mu latać. Mężczyzna rozłożył mapę na stole i skinął dłonią na Eve. _Eva Moore, nasza nawigatorka. _Wysoka kobieta, o krótkich blond włosach wstała i nachyliła się nad mapą.

**- Tym razem się skupcie.** –powiedziała groźnie, patrząc na wszystkich- ** Musimy odnowić zapasy wody i jedzenia. A tutaj będzie o to ciężko. Wyspa nazywa się ****Dalihaka i jest pustynna..****.**

**- Co? Pustynia czyli dużo słońca, piasek i jeszcze więcej słońca? **-usłyszałem kobiecy głos po swojej prawej stronie.

Dobrze wiedziałem kto to powiedział. Znałem ten głos tak dobrze, że czasem mi się śnił. I nie były to przyjemne sny. Popatrzyłem na siedzącą koło mnie kobietę. Była bardzo wysoka i szczupła. Miała krwawe oczy i włosy o takim samym kolorze. Jej cera była trupio blada. _Brena, nasza urocza kucharka… _-pomyślałem- _Osoba, która wyciągnie Ci wnętrzności, a potem zmieni zdanie, przeprosi i włoży z powrotem. Jej zmiana nastrojów jest swoistą sztuką._

**- Dobrze, że o tym wspominasz Brena. Musimy kogoś zostawić do pilnowania statku. I nie, Ty idziesz z nami.** –powiedział Nathaniel nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem- **Zostaną Rainer i Eitur. Rainer, zrób przegląd naszego statku.**

Kiwnąłem głową na znak, że zrozumiałem. Cieszyłem się, że zostaje na statku. A to, że ze mną będzie Eitur odbierałem jako dodatkowy plus. _Chyba znam go najlepiej z całej załogi i jak dotąd udawało nam się całkiem dobrze dogadywać. Nie będzie tak źle._

**- Ale dlaczego mamy zostawać?** –zapytał Eitur kapitana.

**- Bo na tej wyspie mieszkają dziwni ludzie. Wolę nie ryzykować.** –odpowiedział Nathaniel wpatrując się w mapę- **Mój ojciec zawsze mi powtarzał: Nigdy nie ufaj ludziom, którzy noszą ręczniki na głowach.**

Spojrzałem na Eitura. Nasz kanonier miał 180cm wzrostu, długie ciemnobrązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Związał włosy w mały kucyk. Ubrany był w czarną koszulkę, brązowe spodnie, skórzane rękawiczki i czarne buty. Zauważyłem, że nie miał swojego metalowego ochraniacza. Cała jego lewa ręka była jak zwykle zabandażowana. Mężczyzna wymieniał cięciwę w swojej kuszy. _Nigdy nie spytałem się go, co mu się stało w rękę. Trochę to głupie, że ciągle o tym zapominam. Spędzam z nim najwięcej czasu. Może teraz będzie nadarzy się okazja_. –pomyślałem. Mężczyzna obrócił się do mnie i lekko uśmiechnął. Odłożył broń na bok i przeciągnął się. Z powrotem skupiłem się na tym co Nathaniel i Eva mieli nam do przekazania. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, że kanonier cały czas się we mnie wpatruje. Na jego twarzy zobaczyłem… zadowolenie. Najwidoczniej domyślił się, że go obserwuję bo odchylił w tył głowę. Podrapałem się po policzku i wróciłem do słuchania.

Następnego dnia dopłynęliśmy do wyspy i zacumowaliśmy w małej przystani. Eva nalegała, żebyśmy najpierw sprawdzili wyspę. Kapitan miał potem do nas przylecieć. Powoli zaczynałem żałować, że musiałem zostać na statku. Wszędzie dało się wyczuć podniecenie, z każdej twarzy można było wyczytać żądzę przygody. No może nie z każdej…

**- Nigdzie nie idę, pierdol się. **–warknęła Brena prosto w twarz Nathaniela.

Oparta o framugę drzwi od jadalni i patrzyła na mnie i kapitana wyzywającym spojrzeniem. Nathaniel przejechał ręką po twarzy i powie ciał cicho.

**- Do tera przymykałem oko na twoje wybryki. Zniknięcie Eda, pozbawienie głowy Alexa. Mam już tego dosyć! Ale dobrze, jeśli nie chcesz iść to nie. Wystarczy… wystarczy, że mnie pokonasz. **–dokończył wyzywającym tonem i przywołał swój kij.

Nasz kapitan myślał, że kucharka zmięknie i odpuści sobie. Ja sam bym to zrobił, widziałem go już nie raz w akcji. Ale Brena nie była mną. Nathaniel mocno przeliczył się oczekując, że kucharka zrobi to, czego się od niej oczekuje. Pięść kobiety błyskawicznie wystrzeliła do przodu i trafiła Nathaniela prosto w oko. Z jej drugiej ręki wysunęła się kość. Czasem zapominałem, że ona również jest użytkownikiem owocu. _Hone Hone no Mi, pozwala kontrolować swoje kości…_ -pomyślałem. Kły kobiety zatopiły się w ramieniu kapitana. To była jedna z jej ulubionych technik. Jej i tak duże kły, wydłużone przez moc owocu doskonale radziły sobie z ludzkim ciałem. Kobieta potem patrzyła jak jej ofiara się wykrwawia.

Kapitan szybko odpowiedział swoim ciosem, również używając owocu. Jego kij poleciał do tyłu i z całej siły rąbnął Brenę w żebra. Stojąc kilka metrów od walczących słyszałem pękające kości. Mężczyzna wraz z kucharką uniósł się w górę i wleciał do jadalni. Usłyszałem jak uderzają razem o ścianę, potem brzdęk garnków, trzaski szafek i wrzaski obu walczących. Po chwili wszystko ucichło. Ostrożnie zbliżyłem się do drzwi, chcąc sprawdzić co z walczącymi. Nie zdążyłem nawet zajrzeć do środka, gdy z pomieszczenia wyszła kucharka. Miała rozciętą rękę i wybity bark. Popatrzyła na mnie wściekle i szarpnęła za rękę. Usłyszałem trzask i kości wróciły na swoje miejsce. Brena zlizując krew z ręki poszła na górę. _Jak ona może to robić? To przecież prawie jak kanibalizm. A jej to smakuje. Straszne. _Spojrzałem na otrzepującego ubranie Nathaniela.

**- Będziesz miał piękną śliwę.** –powiedziałem raźno.

Kapitan tylko się uśmiechnął i rzucił w moją stronę mały przedmiot. Złapałem go zręcznie i oglądnąłem. To był nienaturalnie wielki kieł Breny_. Za chwile jej odrośnie. Kiedyś dla zabawy wyciągała sobie kręgosłup._

**- Z niektórymi kobietami trzeba się obchodzić jak z kwiatem. Ale niektóre trzeba tłuc ile wlezie. **

Nathaniel roześmiał się ze swoich słów i wyszliśmy na pokład. Razem z Eiturem pomachaliśmy im na pożegnanie i patrzyliśmy jak znikają za piaszczystą wyspą.

Leżałem na górnym pokładzie ziewając z nudów. Przy pomocy Eitura przegląd statku odbył się wyjątkowo sprawnie. Naprawiłem też wszystkie meble, które wcześniej zniszczyli Brena z Nathanielem. Było już po południu a my nie mieliśmy już nic do roboty. Podziwianie widoków nie wchodziło w grę. Przed nami ciągnęło się morze piasku, a za drugiej strony wody. _Jeśli to ma im zając te dwa dni to ja się chyba załamie._ –pomyślałem zrozpaczony. Mój towarzysz nudził się tak samo jak ja, a może nawet i bardziej. Po sprawdzeniu armat, wielkiej kuszy i całego naszego wyposażenia leżał plackiem na pokładzie. _Ściągnął koszulę i chyba się opala._ –zaśmiałem się w myślach- _Albo usnął. Że też wszyscy zrobili porządki. Pochowali gdzieś wszystkie książki i nie można nic poczytać. Możliwe, że to sprawka Nathaniela. Nie chce, żebyśmy się obijali._

Podniosłem się i zszedłem pod pokład po jakąś wodę. Wziąłem też dla Eitura. Te kąpiele słoneczne na pewno sprawiły, że jest spragniony.

**- Trzymaj, to dla Ciebie.** –powiedziałem wyciągając przed siebie szklankę.

Mężczyzna otworzył jedno oko i podniósł się.

**- Dzięki. Widzę, że Ty też cierpisz od natłoku zajęć**. –uśmiechnął się lekko i pociągnął solidny łyk.

**- Taak. Mamy chyba najnudniejszą robotę w historii.** –odpowiedziałem i siadłem obok mężczyzny- **Słuchaj, zawsze mnie to ciekawiło a nigdy nie było czasu zapytać. Czemu nosisz te bandaże?  
**  
_HISTORIA _EITURA

**- Tylko tego nie spieprz. I uważaj na kuchnię, Brena Cię zabije jak coś zniszczysz!** –krzyknąłem za mężczyzną.

Dla zabicia czasu zacząłem chodzić po pokładzie. Wykonałem kilka ćwiczeń ale jakikolwiek wysiłek przy tej temperaturze był zabójczy. Spocony oparłem się o reling i zapatrzyłem w morze.

**-Co to jest…** -mruknąłem do siebie mrużąc oczy.

Zza plaży wypłynęła mała łódeczka, a właściwie szalupa ratunkowa. Płynęła w stronę naszego statku tylko nikt w niej nie siedział. Zakląłem w myślach. Swoją broń zostawiłem pod pokładem. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i chwyciłem leżącą niedaleko miotłę. _Lepsza taka broń niż walka gołymi rękami. _

**-Eitur!** –ryknąłem i wychyliłem się, szukając łódki.

Szalupa spokojnie stuknęła o burtę naszego statku. Nigdzie nie było widać przeciwników. Od strony plaży również nikt nie nadchodził. Usłyszałem skrzypnięcie deski za swoimi plecami. Obróciłem się błyskawicznie, zasłaniając kijem. Miałem nadzieję, że to był Eitur ale wolałem nie ryzykować.


End file.
